wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Oz
Wizard of Oz is one of three possible Opera Event encounters in the Opera House in Karazhan. It includes Dorothee, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, Dorothee's summoned dog Tito, and The Crone. Overview Here's an overview of the mobs encountered in this fight: The first four bosses are upstage when the event starts and become active one after the other quite quickly. The activation sequence is: #Dorothee (who then summons Tito) #Roar #Strawman #Tinhead After these four are all dead, The Crone will appear. Killing The Crone successfully ends the event. Strategy Kill order The raid needs to agree on a kill sequence. All mobs (exc. Dorothee) can be controlled, depending on player skill and classes available some may be more dangerous than others. One accepted sequence is to deal with the mobs in the order in which they activate. Dorothee is generally regarded to be the most dangerous, because she cannot be tanked. Roar is more dangerous than Strawman because of his fear, and Tinhead is the least dangerous because after some time he moves so slowly that he can be easily kited. Tanking Tinhead is the only mob which really must be tanked. On all others, tanking is optional, but helps to avoid trouble if they break control. The main tank should be on Tinhead exclusively, a second tank should help on Roar, and maybe taunt Strawman now and then. Tanking Dorothee is pointless. Tito can and should be tanked. Dorothee There's not much to say about her other than just nuke her fast. Pay attention not to kill Tito while she's still up, or else she will enrage. Tito should be killed right after she's down. Waterbolt cannot be interrupted, and because she has no aggro table, it targets random people while she's alive. Roar Roar is rather cowardly, and susceptible to fear and Scare Beast. However, often he will run into one of the two doors and go out of line of sight making it somewhat difficult to keep him constantly feared. Be prepared for many early breaks and resists, as he seems to do this quite often. One Warlock should still be enough to control him, an off-tank on Roar makes the Warlocks job much easier. Despite being a beast he is not susceptible to hibernate. Strawman When he is struck by fire damage abilities, there is a very high chance that he will be disoriented for 6 seconds. Scorch & Searing Pain are excellent abilities to proc this debuff. A fire mage would be the best class to deal with this add, but any mage or warlock (with his imp) will do OK too, even a Shaman's Searing Totem or Fire Elemental could do the job in an emergency. A wand also works if it deals fire damage. The off-tank on Roar should taunt Strawman now and then. If your raid is low on fire damage, or Strawman's disorient is not proccing enough to keep him controlled he can be killed first. He goes down much faster than Dorothee, and a pair of good healers can easily heal through Dorothee's damage while the raid takes down Strawman. Tinhead Tinhead needs to be tanked by the main tank due to the rather high amount of damage he inflicts. As the encounter progresses, he begins to rust (as indicated through an announcement) and slows down. After a while, he slows down a great deal and can be effectively kited by the main tank. At this point the tank should be taking minimal damage as he can run around without being struck. NOTE: A popular misconception is that Tinhead's rust event is initiated by ice spells. This is not the case. The rust event is simply a timed event and cannot be influenced. The Crone After all 4 major characters have died, The Crone spawns. She has no vulnerabilities, so the MT should pick her up immediately. She spawns cyclones that will knock raid members straight up into the air, dealing a significant (but not fatal) amount of damage; HoT's can keep the cycloned victims alive. When you land, you will take fall damage as well. They are avoidable, and any slow fall ability will also negate fall damage. Cyclone does not stun, so instant cast spells can be used in midair. The cyclones move slowly around the room in a group, and can cross the center of the stage, so it is unsafe to move strictly clockwise or counter-clockwise. Someone should be continuously calling out the cyclones position and direction so everyone can adjust. The Crone does not have a lot of HP; this phase is much easier than the first. NOTE: Patch 2.1 removed damage done by cyclones. Expected falling damage is 1500-3000 depending on max health. Video guide Known Bugs This encounter, unfortunately, appears to have a number of bugs. Players who have encountered these bugs have not had much success, if any, getting the encounter to reset. Reports say the encounter can't be reset, but it can be reset if you get out of the room at the bottom of the stage. * Some bosses may not spawn, or may spawn and not be targetable at all. * Bosses may aggro through the curtain before the encounter starts. * The curtain may fall early while the raid is still in combat. * Bosses may evade-bug, e.g. Roar when he goes through an allegedly closed door. * Upon a wipe, hunters who Feign Death or rogues who Vanish may trigger a bug. It is advised that all players "really die" to avoid any bugs in case of a wipe. * Tinhead, on very rare occasions, "forgets" to reapply rust and can cause the rust to reset. * Using a snake-trap before all 4 npc's have been activated will trigger them earlier. They will kill the snakes and then disappear, making the raid unable to complete this event If you kill Dorothee too fast she will bug the other people in the event and not summon them. The people she didn't call to help her will stand around waiting for their cue from Dorothee and the event will never finish. As of June 4. 2007, we encountered the first and the third bug. We left the instance for 30 minutes, had to clear up to the opera again, and got Wizard of Oz again, this time it ran bug-free. The first bug may result in trapping the raid on stage - after all available bosses are down, the door isn't opened and there seems to be no way out. To avoid using mage portal or hearthstone, ranged DPS can shoot some of mobs in the audience to aggro them and wipe the raid. It can also bug the event if any player jumps off the stage to reset the fight (it's possible if you know the jump trick). The only way to fix this problem is to 'Soft Reset' the instance by all players leaving the instance and waiting 30mins for it to reset. This will also reset the trash up to opera event. Loot Behind the Scenes * This event is a reference to the novel "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and its famous 1939 film adaptaion "The Wizard of Oz". All of the mobs in the encounter are based on the main characters from the story and film: Dorothy and Toto (Dorothee and Tito), the Scarecrow (Strawman), the Tin Man (Tinhead), the Cowardly Lion (Roar), and The Wicked Witch of the West (the Crone). Tinhead's rust event is also a reference to the film, as he is always rusting up and requires the other characters to oil him in order to continue their journey. External links fr:Magicien d'Oz Category:Karazhan Category:World of Warcraft events